The Hidden Heartbeat
by Lola.G.x
Summary: Edwards had to move away as people were starting to notice his unchanging features. Bella gets closer to Jacob and cheats on Edward.She has a child with Jacob and tries to hide it from Edward. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Heartbeat**

CHAPTER 1 – BPOV- Coming to term with things.

Edward's been gone for less than a week and I'm already starting to loose touch with reality. A mistake I'm not willing to make again.

Charlie is getting worried about me. He tells me on a daily basis. He uses the same sort of lecture he used little less than a year ago. It's almost as if history is repeating itself.

I need to talk to someone. Confide in them. But who have I got left ? Everyone seems to think I'm going to get all depressed again that they're all just avoiding me.

I've considered going to Jacob, but I really don't want to put our friendship at risk again.

We talk at least once a week over the phone but we haven't seen each other for about four months. I'll just have to try and stay sane by myself.

There's a faint knock on my door before Charlie comes in.

"Bella, we need to talk." He says nervously. I don't know why Charlie always seems scared to talk to me. He always has been.

"Aw, Dad!" I groan. "Again?"

"I'm worried Bells. You're still going to see Edward aren't you?" He hears my sigh. "Maybe not as often as you'd like but that can't be helped can it ? Go out Bella. See someone. Do something. Please ? For your old man's sake..." His eyes are pleading now so I have to give in.

"Fine, fine. I'll go see Jake tomorrow when you and Billy are out fishing. We'll just grab a pizza or something okay ?" Charlie's expression softens at that.

He's always approved of my friendship with Jacob and I have no idea why. Maybe its got something to do with the fact he's not a vampire. But Charlie doesn't even believe in vampires.

At least it going to see Jacob will take my mind of things and will take Charlie's off lecturing me about cheering up for at least another 3 days or so.

I phoned Jacob to check he was free the next day. We arranged to meet in La Push then come back to mine to eat.

Charlie set off with Billy really early next day so I went down to Jakes a bit early just for something to do.

"Hey Jake, your awake! Wow" I laughed.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be down earlier than we arranged cause Charlie and Billy have gone so early." He knew me so well.

I kinda guessed Jacob would bring up the Cullens. His reaction to what had happened was a little strange though as Jake had been really civilised towards Edward recently so I thought they were bonding. Obviously not.

"So how are the Cullens doing Bella ?" Jacobs expression was so innocent I couldn't stop my self from crying. Jake pulled me into his arms.

"What's the bloodsucker done now Bella ? I'll kill him. All you gotta do is ask." To say he was angry right now would be an understatement.

"N-no" I stuttered. "You don't know what's happened."

"So tell me" He encouraged.

"People were starting to notice that the Cullens weren't getting older." Of course Jacob knew about what the Cullens were as he was a werewolf.

"So they had to move ?" Jacob asked. I nodded, wiping the tears away.. "Where ?"

"Ashland in Maine" I whispered clinging to him

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm here Bella. I always will be." He smiled down at me and I smiled back. "So, how about that pizza?" He laughed.

We laughed and talked until it was dark. Then I went home and made dinner for Charlie who, as usual, was engrossed in a baseball game. He went to bed after he had eaten so I phoned Edward. I hadn't spoken to him for over a week now.

"Hello ?" His soft, velvet voice made my knees go weak.

"Edward" I breathed.

"Bella ? Oh Bella love, how are you ? I've so missed you..."

"I'm good. I've missed you too. When are you coming to see me ?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Right. About that." My heart stopped. "I can't come back to Forks Bella. Someone might see me."

"Come in disguise? Hide? Don't see anyone but me ?" I was definitely going to see him. Trust me on that.

"It's not that easy Bella. The only way I can see you is if you'll meet me halfway ?"

"I'd have to lie to Charlie ?"

"Only if you wanted. You could say you're going shopping in Ohio or something ?"

"Yeah. I could." My mind was spinning trying to think of something that Charlie would believe. After a couple more minutes talking it was arranged we would meet in 2 weeks in Ohio. He would pick me up from the airport at midday.


	2. 2 weeks to go

CHAPTER 2 – TWO WEEKS TO GO

I was so excited about seeing Edward that I have to practically force myself to act normal around Charlie because according to him there was nothing for me to get excited about in the coming weeks apart from my boring new job as receptionist in Angela's mom's bookshop.

Even Jacob kept asking me if I was alright as I just kept fidgeting all the time I was at his. I'd come so close to telling him, so many times. He was my best friend after all. We'd never kept a secret from each other. He'd even told me about the wolves.

But I couldn't. I'd promised Edward nobody would know. And that was a promise I planned to keep.

I hadn't seen Jacob for a few days so I kinda knew he would phone sooner or later.

"Hey" His deep, husky voice made me smile as I sunk deeper into my chair.

"Hi, hows La Push ?" I asked.

"Ah, the same." He laughed, "Embry tried to win me in an arm-wrestle yesterday. I won though." I started laughing at that point.

We were on the phone for about 15 minutes before we said goodbye. I was going going down to La Push the next day for a barbecue. I can remember my last barbecue there as if it was just yesterday. I just hope there's no legend telling this time.

For some reason I actually spent time planning my outfit for La Push. Clothes, shoes and even accessories.

Alice would be so proud. That got me thinking. Was Alice still searching for my future ? Could she still see it now I'm hanging out with Jacob and the rest of the wolves ?

The honest answer – I don't know. And that kinda scares me.

When I got to La Push the barbecue was in full swing with sausages and burgers being thrown around and everyone (except the elders) was scrambling around trying to catch them with their mouths.

Typical boys, I thought.

Jake was the first to realise I was there and came bounding over. He gave me a long hug which (and I'm not proud of this) made my heart melt. When he finally let go I didn't actually want him to.

I think he sensed that as he held me at arms length and just asked if I was ok. If I'm telling the truth, I wasn't. I felt so overwhelmed and guilty.

Everyone at the barbecue made me feel so welcome as if I was part of their family. Even the newer werewolves accepted me. It was the opposite of when I first went to Edwards house and met his family properly. I was so nervous and wanted to fit in with them so bad but here I could just be myself.

Later in the evening it started to rain. Luckily for everyone else they were always warm. But poor me froze half to death until Embry noticed and nudged Jacob who put his arm round me.

"Jeez Bella, you're like ice." he murmured into my hair.

Nughdaajh was the only thing I could say out of my chattering teeth. Jacob just laughed at me until I scowled.

Despite the rain everyone was still eating and joking around. My mind, however, kept drifting back to Edward. What would he think of me being here ? I wondered if he thought of me as much as I thought of him. Which being truthful wasn't a lot these days. I hadn't spoken to him or wrote to him for ages... I really should and I will. Later.

After the barbecue, Jacob invited me back to his with all the werewolves. If I'm honest I was surprised nobody had mentioned the Cullens.

Maybe Jacob had warned everyone before I arrived ? Or , he probably didn't have to... He was a werewolf after all.

I couldn't decide whether to go to Jacobs or not. I kept thinking back to earlier in the day when he had hugged me. I didn't want him to ever let go. That's not right when I'm already taken.

In the end I didn't go to Jakes. I felt so bad when I said I was going home that I almost relented. All the way home, my mind buzzed with a thousand questions not one person could answer...

I think there's 10 days till I see Edward. But I'm not sure any more. Jacobs had taken over my mind lately.


End file.
